Little My (Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka)
Little My (Swedish: Lilla My, Finnish: Pikku Myy) is one of the protagonists in the Moomin anime series from 1990-92. Gallery Latest.png|''My and Sniff.'' Little My teases with the postman.png|''Little My jumping on a tree.'' Little My and Mymble stare at each other.png|''Little My and her Sister.'' Little My sleep in the giant pumpkin.png|''Little My sleeping in the pumpkin.'' Little Mys ten little brother and sisters.png|''Little My's many siblings.'' Moomintroll, Sniff, Little My & Snorkmaiden.png Little My Dances.jpg My Floats Down.gif Little My Under the Water.png Little My Kicking Stone.jpg Little My Standing on a Stone.png Little My is the Box Below.gif Moomins, Snufkin and Vampire.jpg Little My in Water.jpg Little My and Moomintroll Eating Jam.jpg Little My Eating Bananas.png Little My Drinking Juice.gif Moomintroll, Sniff, Little My & Snorkmaiden fleeing.png My and Moomintroll See the Sea in Ice.jpg Moomins in the Desert.png Little My Woke Up.jpg Little My and Snufkin.jpg Little My and Zoo's Men.jpg Little My in Jungle.png Little My and Moomintroll Under the Sea.png Little My (Ep. 018).png Little My Sleeps.jpg Snufkin, Moominpappa, Little My and Moomintroll.jpg Little My Starts to Leave.png Little_My_Sleeps_Outside.jpg Moomins and Aliens.jpg Little My, Sniff and Snufkin.png Sniff and Little My in Kitchen.png Moomintroll, Little My, Sniff and Snork Maiden.png Little My (Ep. 044).jpg Little My and Lady of the Cold.jpg Moomins with Little Alien.jpg Little My, Police Officer and Zoo Men.jpg Moomintroll, Sniff, Little My and Snufkin.jpg Little My and Moomintroll (Ep. 23).jpg Little My and Moomin (Speaking the Groke).gif Moomintroll, Little My and Sorry-oo.jpg Moomintroll and Little My Walk up the Hill.gif Sniff and Little My in Tree.png Moomins with Alien Kid.png Moomintroll, Sniff, Little My, Snorkmaiden and Snufkin in the Wild West.png Little My Settles Down.jpg Little My Escapes.gif Little My walks..gif My and Running Squirrel.png Little My, Sorry-oo and Moomintroll..jpg Little My and Squirrel..png|''Little My warns of a squirrel that the Lady of the Cold is pending'' Moomins with Alien Kid..png Little My with Seeds.gif Little My in Snow..png Moomins and running Hemulen.png Little My Saw the_Faces of the Lady of the Cold..gif Moomintroll, Sniff, Little My and Snorkmaiden on Island in Night Time..gif Little My and Moomintroll Eating Jam..gif|''Little My and Moomin eating jam made by the Moominmamma'' Little My with Hemulen..gif Little My and Hemulen Fall Down the Hill..gif Little My is back..gif Moomintroll, Little My and Snorkmaiden with a box.gif Moomintroll and Too-Ticky with frozen Little My.gif Sniff and Little My in Forest of Witch's River..gif Little My and Moominmamma's Reunion.gif Little in Air..gif Little My Falls Down the Hill..jpg Little My Speak to Moomintroll in a Winter..gif Sniff and Little My Runs..png Little My move..jpg Moomins with their friends and enemies.png Moomintroll, Little My and Snork Maiden in the Jungle..png Little My Shakes her Head.gif Moomins with Aunt Jane.png Moomintroll with Little My and Snufkin.png Little My's Frozen Leg.jpg Moomins in the Zoo.jpg Sniff and Little My Dance.png Little My with Female Tiger.png Moomintroll, Sniff, Little My and Snorkmaiden Watching..png Little My Sews the Sail.png Little My in Trug.jpg Little My, Moominmamma and Moominpappa with Tigers.png Moomintroll and Little My (Ep. 51).jpg Little My and Mymble (Ep. 43).png Little My sees something.gif Moominmamma, Sniff, Little My and Snufkin.png Moomintroll, Too-Ticky and Frozen Little My.jpg Moomintroll and Little My (After seeing the Groke).jpg Moomintroll and Little My Walk to the Sea.png Moomin Family Blink Into Space Aliens.gif Little My Float on the Ice.gif Moomintroll, Little My and Snorkmaiden with Alien Kid.png Moomin Family is now a problem.jpg Little My and Moomintroll (Ep. 18).jpg Little My Goes Into the Water.png Moomin Family and Vampire in Fillyjonk's House.jpg Mad Little My.png Little My with Moominmamma.jpg Little My in the Pot Water.png Frozen Little My.gif Little My melted from the ice..gif Moomintroll, Little My and the Snork Maiden on the Ice Age.jpg Little My and the Pail.jpg Moomintroll and his friends (Ep. 100 (Night Time)).png Moomintroll and his friends (Ep. 100 (Day Time)).png Moomintroll and his friends hear Moominpappa's voice.png Little My speaks to Hemulen.png Snorkmadian,_Little_My_and_Moominmamma.png Little My's Play Time.png Sniff, Little My and Alligator.jpg Moomins and Snufkin in Fillyjonk's House.png Back to the Present.png Little My and the Snork Maiden with Ancient Moomins.png Moomin and his Friends in Ancient Moominvalley.png Little My (After Moominpappa's Defeat.).png Little My and Snufkin (Ep. 27).png Little My is Jealous..png Moomin, Little My, Too-Ticky and Snow Horse.jpg Moomins (Ep. 16).png Little My (Ep. 16).png Little My (It was a bad Valentine's Day).png Moomins are Coming..jpg Card Playing While Waiting for the Groke.png Little My is now enemy of Moomin Family..png Friends Laugh with Snow Man.png Sniff and Little My are now Trouble..png Sniff and Little My fall down..jpg Little My Stop Sniff to Run..jpg Little My and Sniff (Earth shakes).png Sniff, Little My and Snorkmaiden (Before the Time-Travel).jpg Little My will not remain in place.png Little My and Condor in Air..png Little My Run..png Friends are Scared of Snow Man.png Friends (Hit.).png Friends heard murine.png Little My going to find friends..png Little My and Sniff do not know are friends alive..png Sniff and Little My Go Fast..png Moomin, Little My and Snorkmaiden (What's Wrong).png Sniff, Little My, Moominmamma and Moominpappa in the Time Vortex.png Little My (After Billy the Kid's Defeat).png Hemulen's garden is returned..jpg Moomins are now in Trouble..png Little My in the Time of Cleothystra.png Little My Will Run to Escape..png Sniff and Little My are in Trouble..png Moomin, Sniff and Little My in the Time of Cleothystra.png Moomin, Sniff, Little My and Snufkin.jpg Little My and Sniff with Alligator.png Moomin and his friends waiting for Hobgoblin.jpg Stop the bull!.png We're back..png We have to do something..png The bangs of the guns went to the ears..png Little My and Sniff (Ep. 103).png Friends look rodeo..png Little My's Bow..jpg|Little My take a bow. Friends (Ep. 104).png Little My (Fun).jpg|Little My tears off the blackboards.